


Critical Acquisition

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Evil Plans, Imprisonment, Investigations, M/M, Monologue, Mystery, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: A pair of Wreckers investigate a distress signal.





	Critical Acquisition

_Era: Exodus_

Everything looked to be as it should be. 

Hammercircuit closed the panel on the wall and locked it, satisfied with his inspection. Well, as satisfied as he could be: he was not a ship mechanic! Nor was his partner, Gearbolt. No, both their professions involved fixing bots, not machines. Wheeljack had taught them both a few essential maintenance things before he and the rest of the Wreckers had gone their separate ways. Hammercircuit remembered the slight envy the short stout Wrecker had in his voice when looking upon their ship, the _Circuitbreaker_. 

The ship had been originally constructed during the Golden Age, to serve as traveling medical and research ship between colonies. However, after the Space Bridges were destroyed, it was it was briefly grounded, used as a stationary clinic, since there was no point in using it as a ship. When the war started, it was refurbished with the latest tech and put back into full service. It had served as mobile Autobot medical bay ever sense. 

Hammercircuit was proud of this ship: it had everything a medic could want in it. Even had a full research lab and was large enough that it could have a smaller ship semi-permanently docked if needed. Ratchet would have been jealous, likely told him ‘I need that’, but he hadn’t been in contact with this old friend since he left with Optimus Prime. Really, he and Gearbolt were lucky to be given this ship at all. Medics became few and far between as the war progressed, resulting in he and his partner being the most ‘qualified’ to operate it once the call to leave the planet came. 

“Hey, Hammer! You done in there yet!?” He heard Gearbolt call out. 

Hammercircuit chucked as he quickly put away the tools and headed for the cockpit. “What, feeling lonely?” he teased as he sat in the co-pilot’s seat. “I’ve only been gone a half-breem….” 

“Which felt like _vorns_!” Gearbolt groaned dramatically as he grasped his hand. 

“Ah…my love…we’ve been bonded for eons yet you still act like we just did the deed yesterday!” 

There was a dismissive snort and an optic roll from his bondmate, to which Hammercircuit simply chuckled once more. He remembered when they first met, so long ago, after Ebonscream and Wheeljack saved him, Ratchet and Airfix from being botnapped by the Sirens. They both knew then there was something between them but kept it on the down low. Hammercircuit had wanted to stay with him then, but he had promised to accompany Ratchet to Iacon to learn medicine. He kept that promise and another: that he would return to the Wreckers once he was fully trained. 

Only then, did they begin their courtship. They had tried to keep it secret, but nothing seemed to escape Ebonscream’s keen optics. To be fair, it wasn’t until that slagger Ricochet caught them together…then the whole Wrecker camp knew! Fragging gossiper! At the very least, it made them all more hesitant to tease either of them. Hammercircuit’s patient for scalpel throwing at rude bots was already legendary and Gearbolt picked up the habit of tossing things himself, especially after they bonded. 

“It’s nice to not have to worry about the other’s picking on us, every breem of the cycle,” Gearbolt was musing. 

“Come now, love…it was only once a _cycle_ on average!” Hammercircuit chided, squeezing his hand. 

“Still too often!” Gearbolt pulled him closer. “I swear they only did so to ensure we weren’t getting too ‘frisky’ on the clock!” 

“As medics we’re always on the clock!” Hammercircuit reminded him with another optic roll. “We just have to get our ‘friskiness’ in when we can….” 

“Like now?” Gearbolt purred seductively. “No one is around for _lightyears_.” 

“You so sure?” he teased. “The _Jackhammer_ could be hiding behind that asteroid we just passed….” 

“If Jackie…or anyone else…_dares_ to interrupt I’ll ensure they are permanently a _part _of that asteroid!” Gearbotl growled darkly, Hammercircuit simply laughing in response. 

“Still on edge…even after being out in space for a few orns…,” he murmured into his audio softly. “Perhaps you need a full body massage to relax you?” 

“That sounds like an idea…,” Gearbolt agreed, their head crests now touching. “So long it’s not _just_ body massage….” 

“Of course not, my love….” Hammercircuit purred as he kissed them, which lead to petting and the start of something far more. 

Unfortunately, before they could get very far, the console started beeping, signaling something urgent. Gearbolt, sighing and muttering ‘typical’, turned away to see what it was. Hammercircuit sighed himself, hoping it was nothing so they can get right back to it. 

“A distress signal,” Gearbolt stated, Hammercircuit hearing the concern in his voice. Then he scoffed. “Oh, it’s from the _Noble Cypher_. What the frag did that aft Prowl do to get himself into trouble?” 

“Maybe he forgot to bring a table to flip?” Hammercircuit quipped, and they both shared a laugh at that. It was a short-lived laugh, however. They both knew Prowl tried to account for everything and was no slouch in a fight. “Still…that _Prowl_ is calling for help….” Hammercircuit didn’t need to say the rest: this had to be serious. 

Putting a raincheck on their lovemaking for now, they set a course for the _Noble Cypher’s_ location. It only took a breem to reach the spot and they stopped the _Circuitbreaker_ just within sensor range. Not because they were afraid of diving into a potential combat, oh no. They were both _Wreckers_ after all. However, being a medical ship, the _Circuitbreaker _lacked weaponry. Thus, this was a precaution in case the _Noble Cypher_ was currently under assault. 

“Not detecting any other ships in the area,” Hammercircuit announced, after completing a sensor sweep. He then accessed the comms. “_Noble Cypher_, this is the _Circuitbreaker_, what is your status?” 

Nothing but silence in response and the two medics looked at each other in concern. With little other choice, they flew into visual range. They did a quick circuit around the other ship, visually checking it. No signs of external damage, though the ship appeared to be running only on emergency power. 

“Something happen to his reactor…or another type of system malfunction?” Gearbolt mused. He tried hailing the ship, but like before they got no response. “Whatever happened, it seems to have affected their communications.” 

“This is looking more like a case for Wheeljack or another more mechanically inclined bot,” Hammercircuit sighed. “Still, there’s a chance he may be injured and in need medical attention.” 

Gearbolt was nodding in agreement, a grim expression on his face. “_Noble Cypher_,” he sent via comms. “If you can hear us, we will be extending a docking tube toward your primary airlock.” 

Still no response, but by now, they weren’t expecting one. They maneuvered their ship into position and extended the tube. Once it was connected, they had access to the _Noble Cypher’s_ systems. “One lifesign, so he’s alive,” Gearbolt stated as he read the new information. “Primary reactor is only providing emergency power, as suspected, enough for the distress beacon and gravity. Comms are set to receive only. Odd.” 

“Perhaps he picked up a virus in his ship systems?” Hammercircuit mused, his processor going through various possibilities. The chance this could be a trap did occur to him, but the Decepticons weren’t known for this type of elaborate ploy. 

“If so, our firewalls would have sent an alert by now…in theory,” Gearbolt replied grimly. “Looks like one of us will have to go in.” He looked at him. “Best you go: you’ll less likely to punch that aft in the face at first sight.” 

“Please…I am just as angry at him for the shoddy intel on the last few missions we did,” Hammercircuit growled. ‘Shoddy’ was putting it mildly: the Con presence had been a lot heavier than reported. Sure, that’s what the Wreckers signed up for and they still completed the mission, but they suffered heavier casualties than the norm. This was despite Ultra Magnus bringing better ‘discipline’ to their ranks. 

Some had argued that their losses were _due_ to Ultra Magnus’ ‘style’ of discipline…. 

He was no Ebonscream…. 

Hammercircuit shook his head and rose from his seat before heading for the airlock. “You’ll back me up?” he asked. 

“Of course!” Gearbolt replied with a broad smile. “Stay in comm contact.” 

“Naturally.” 

As he walked across the tube, Hammercircuit activated his gas filtration systems in case there was an unreported leak onboard the other ship. No sense in being reckless, even if it was in the Wrecker name. “I’m at the other airlock,” he informed Gearbolt. 

//Acknowledged,\\\ Gearbolt replied, then he sent a broadcast. //_Noble Cypher_, we have someone at your primary airlock. If you are able, please give us a sign you are conscious.\\\ 

Hammercircuit waited for a couple of kliks before sending. “Nothing, Gear, seems like he is unconscious or otherwise incapacitated. Are you able to open the door?” 

//Give me a moment.\\\ 

A half-klik later the airlock door hissed open. Once he was inside, the door was closed behind him before the internal airlock door opened. Hammercircuit was greeted by darkness, with only a few emergency lights providing any visibility. 

“Prowl! I am here!” he called out, activating his lamps so he had more light to see by. “Answer me if you can!” 

He heard only silence in response. 

Hammercircuit, growing more worried and getting a bad feeling in his tank, quickly did a sweep of the entry area and cockpit. Nothing, save for a few drops of energon on the floor. “There’s some energon here, but it’s old…,” he informed Gearbolt. “No sign of Prowl so far. Checking the other rooms.” 

//Be careful, I’m getting a bad feeling about this….\\\ Gearbolt advised. 

“Same,” Hammercircuit admitted. 

The first room he checked was a berthroom. No Prowl, but the berth showed signs of being used. That was odd in of itself: wasn’t Prowl a neatness freak? It wouldn’t be like him to leave the berth unmade…. 

That feeling increasing, he went to check last room, which turned out to be a storeroom. What was in it made his energon go cold…. 

At the far end, in clear view of the entrance, was what appeared to be a shine. Placed upon it, surrounded by a few small lamps, was Prowl’s head. It was completely grey: he had been dead a while. 

This could only mean one thing…. 

“Gear! Watch your six!” he called out. “Prowl is-“ 

Everything went black when he was hit over the head…. 

\-- 

_Ugh…_ Everything felt fuzzy, forcing him to perform a systems check and reboot a few processes. It felt like he was upright but leaning against something. He couldn’t move his arms or legs. 

“Gear…,” he croaked, a bit of static in his voice. “I don’t think it’s a good time to trying something ‘new’….” 

“Funny…,” Gearbolt moaned from his left. “I was about to say the same….” 

Hammercircuit’s optics snapped open fully, though it took a moment for his vision to clear up fully. He remembered now. The distress call. The _Noble Cypher_ disabled. Finding what was left of Prowl…. 

When his vision as clear once more, he saw he was back on the _Circuitbreaker_, in the research suite to be precise. Both he and Gearbolt were strapped down upon medical berths. They were prisoners in their own ship! 

“I’m sorry, Hammer…,” Gearbolt sighed, regret in his tone. “When you suddenly cut off I ran in…only for the slagger to get me too.” 

“Did you at least _see_ who it was?” Hammercircuit asked, to which Gearbolt shook his head. 

The sound of footfalls outside the suite door told them they may be about to find out. A couple nanos later the door opened and the bot that walked in filled his spark with both shock and rage. 

“Ah, good to see my two guests are awake!” the bot cooed in a familiar, hated, accent. 

Seeker. Yellow, silver and black coloration. Ringed yellow optics. And a certain familiar brand scratched onto his chestplate. 

A Siren. And not just any Siren…at least he thought so. The color’s and frame were a bit off…and he certainly didn’t remember Stormburst having barbed fingers! Perhaps he reformatted at some point? 

“Impossible!” he cried, straining against his bonds. “We were told you failed your damn ‘Test of Primus’!” 

The seeker flinched and looked a bit pained, before a wide smirk graced his face. “Ah, I’m afraid you mistake me for another,” he purred, placing a hand on his chest in a dramatic fashion. “Though I do appreciate tha’ you see resemblance!” 

_What the Pit…._

“Doesn’t matter,” Gearbolt growled. “All you slaggers are supposed to be dead!” 

“Well, you savages obviously _missed_ one,” the bot countered with a casual shrug. “And I mus’ thank you!” 

“_Thank_ us?” Hammercircuit sneered. 

“For this _lovely_ ship!” the Siren twirled around, arms outstretched. “_Noble Cypher_ is useful for _finding_, this one…will be useful for _doing_!” 

He didn’t like the sound of that. From the look on his bondmate’s face, nor did he. “What…use this ship to make clones of your lost kin?” he asked sarcastically. 

There was an optic roll from the bot. “Please…even _I_ can see this ship, as well-equipped as it is, is not capable of tha’. Besides, I have no desire to bring back those tha’ _shunned_ me so!” 

Hammercircuit quirked an optic ridge as the bot rambled on. 

“Called curse…ill omen!” the bot sneered, pacing hotly with his hands behind his back. “I could almost hear cheering when I left on my pilgrimage!” He stopped and laughed. “They are all dead now…no doubt blaming me for their demise as well. It was their own folly…their unwillingness to see deeper cause! Do you know wha’ tha’ is?” 

The bot the stopped in front of him and drew a dagger out of his subspace. “Willingness to kill!’ he shrieked before plunging the blade into his thigh. 

Hammercircuit cried out in pain, Gearbolt moaning softly in turn from the feedback he got from their bond. A detail the Siren did not miss. He was smirking with amusement. 

“Oh…bonded are we?” he teased, pulling the dagger out, eliciting a new cry from them both. “Strong one it sounds like. How fortunate you were able to find and secure your Chosen.” A flash of jealousy creased his face. “Mine…is for now beyond my reach…following mad tyrant on hunt for your Prime….” 

“So the one you lust for is among the Con’s?” Gearbolt growled through clenched denta. “Rather poorly chosen….” He yelped when the bot slashed him across the face with his claws, leaving four light scratch marks upon it. 

“He was not so when I firs’ started courting him…,” the bot growled. “But it does not matter what side he is on: he will be mine in end once all obstacles are removed. First obstacle to remove are you and res’ of Wre’gers….” 

“Just you? All by yourself?” Hammercircuit huffed, ignoring the painful throb in his thigh. “You got lucky with us, Siren…but do you really think you’ll be so lucky with the others?” 

There was a dark chuckle from the bot as he subspaced the dagger. “’Protect the little bot’…tha’ is your motto, and you are currently scattered to the solar winds, yes?” he cooed. “All I need is appropriate situation…and they come running…jus’ as you did. With information on Prowl’s ship…I will know which one of you I will be dealing with at any time….” 

Scrap…this bot had planned this out. This wasn’t looking good at all! And he wasn’t done talking yet…. 

“And each one I capture,” he stated, a sadistic edge to his tone as he walked over to a table that had various tools upon it. “I will use to test an idea…something ‘special’ I have in mind for one of you in particular….” His face turned very dark. “One tha’ not only started my kinds downfall…but took _him_ from me…turned my happy normal life into _hell_!” 

Who was he talking about? It took a moment to work it out. There was only one bot it really could be. 

Wheeljack. 

Oh Primus…they had to warn him somehow! Hammercircuit raked his processor, and he knew Gearbolt was doing the same, thinking of anything they could do to free themselves. They didn’t have many options…unless this bot slipped up and made a mistake at some point. 

“Now…” the bot was saying with smile that wasn’t friendly at all. “I have two of you…but I only need _one_ for testing….” He was looking at Gearbolt with a devious smile as he picked up a scalpel from the table. “I think you’ll do well for firs’ tes’ subject….” 

No…Oh Primus no! Hammercircuit struggled against the restraints with renewed vigor. The bot chuckled with amusement. “Don’t think you can bear to watch your bonded suffer? Don’t worry I have solution for tha’!” 

Hammercircuit could do nothing as the bot came at him with the scalpel, the blade aimed at his optics….

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously in regards to the 'Wreckers and Sirens' series...there's a bit missing in between. Eventually, I hope to change that, but other projects have bigger priority atm....


End file.
